moonglith love
by nathaly mure
Summary: ella es diferente a las demás chicas piensa que no necesita que otros le digan quien es; él el típico popular que se lleva bien con todos..son amigos, se complementan que pasara cuando ya no?
1. Chapter 2capitulo 1 ¿un juego?

Capitulo 1

Me levante temprano gracias al sol que se asomaba por mi ventana y se reflejaba en mi cara, ni pensar que al fin pase mi primera noche en mi propio departamento.

Tengo 19 años mi nombre es Isabella por cierto, me acabo de mudar con mi amiga Alice a un departamento ene l centro ella ha trabajado desde los 13 años yo apenas llevo un año trabajando en una tienda de productos del hogar "RAMIREZ" solo trabajo en las tardes pues por la mañana estudio mi último semestre de preparatoria y en los fin de semanas estudio para ingresar a la universidad de arquitectura.

-buenos días ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?-lo digo mientras se atraviesa un largo bostezo

-bromeas no? Ha sido la mejor de muchas noches que he tenido-abriendo los ojos como dos enormes platos

- me alegra mucho ahora preparare el desayuno si no se nos hará tarde para la escuela

Después de desayunar llegamos a la escuela y nos reunimos con el resto de mis amigos

Rosalie, nuestra amistad comenzó cuando la cambiaron de lugar en el salón atrás de mi, Emmet quien dice ser mi padre, Erick que ya lo conocía pues fuimos juntos a la primaria y Edward quien se sienta siempre junto a mi, sobretodo en química, no se sube en mi por la banca con el siempre platico y no hay día en que no me haga reír, se me ha insinuado varias veces diciendo que le gusto pero lo conozco; él es el tipo chico que se cree el galán de la escuela "popular" que se lleva bien con todo mundo pero yo se que en el fondo es muy bueno es un gran amigo, y Mike quien siempre que tiene oportunidad recuerda que alguna vez me dijo que quería ser algo mas mío.

-¿que tal les fue anoche?-Edward acercándose para saludarme de beso

-pues después de que te fuiste me fui directo a la cama a dormir ya no aguantaba ni un minuto mas estar de pie-acomodo mi mochila en mi banca

-me alegra que seas tan independiente estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Emmet mientras me alza

-buenos días señores saquen la libreta y empiecen a copiar lo del pizarrón-bravo llego el profe de historia me pongo a pensar

Terminando esa clase mi pidió Rosalie que fuera al baño con ella

Ella se ponedoras a mejorar-Porque a mí?

-Este paso porque estas llorando, tratando de consolarla

-el chapo-era su novio con el que había estado 2 largo años pero el tipo siempre había sido un celoso de lo peor

-terminamos ayer porque me vio con un amigo y pensó cosas que no tenían nada que ver-me abraza muy fuerte y empieza a sollozar

-mira ese tipo no vale todas la lagrimas que estas sacando ahora tu eres una mujer fuerte, independiente, y no necesitas de que te estén celando

-tienes razón no vale la pena-se limpia las lagrimas y sale de ahí

-hola! Todo salió bien-me dice Edward al llegar a mi lugar

-si gracias por preocuparte-soltando una risita

-Deja de mirarme que me enamoras-dice acostándose en mi banca

-Pues yo creo que eso es lo que menos quiero que hagas-contesto sacando la libreta de mi mochila

- ¿Por qué tan fuerte conmigo todavía pregunta-sentado correctamente?

-porque te conozco y se que tu no tomas nada encerio-me volteo para hablar con alice que estaba frente de nosotros ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

-oye me puedes ayudar con este ejercicio en verdad no le entiendo-se pone de rodillas

-ok-terminando de calificar juntas me voy a mi lugar

-encerio crees que lo que digo es en puro juego?-pregunta Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-pues no se dime tu- poniéndome seria-entonces me contesta

-pues…

Se que esta cortito pero en cuanto avance los tratare de hacer mas largos espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ;) atte mure


	2. ¿cine?

CAPITULO 2

-pues es verdad que me gustas-dijo poniendo serio en su lugar-quien no se enamoraría de ti eres lista, guapa, independiente, segura de ti, amigable no te metes con nadie, y pues eres honesta

-deja de decir barbaridades eso ni tu te la crees -sonrojándome un poco-además somos tan diferentes que no se si sería una buena idea mejor ponte a trabajar que es la ultima hora y quiero salir temprano-al mismo tiempo me volteaba para poder distraerme y hablar con Rosalie

Al salir de la escuela fui a hacer las compras necesarias con Alice para llenar la alacena de nuestro nuevo departamento honestamente nunca habíamos hablado de quien se haría cargo de los quieres así que decidí sacar el tema

-bien y como nos organizáremos para los deberes-estaba hablando mientras revisaba el área de shampoo y ella de jabones-digo sé que no eres muy buena en la cocina así que me podría encargar de las comidas y tu de las cenas ya que ninguna de las 2 desayunamos

-pues a mi parece buena idea y así los fines de semana las dos podemos limpiar el departamento-hablaba mientras agarraba ocho jabones-crees que con estos sean suficientes para dos semanas?

-jajajaja estas loca-con 4 serian suficientes mira uno para cada quien que utilizaremos para el baño uno para las manos y el otro para la cocina

-Sí! Si alguna vez nota que acompañar a mi mamá a comprar en la despensa?

-pues es cuestión de lógica, y me parece buena idea con el horario que acabas de proponer

Continuamos con nuestras comprar y las exageraciones de Alice ya que quisiera haber llevado como medio kg de jamón para nosotras, acordamos ir de compras cada dos semanas; en el camino de regreso decidí tocar el tema de Edward con ella, empecé por hablar y hubo un largo silencio hasta que llagamos y entramos al departamento

-pues no se qué decir, tu yo sabes que nunca me he llevado muy bien con él pero en mi humilde opinión yo creo que tal vez lo dijo de puro juego no te lo tomes tan enserio-estaba acomodando todo lo del refrigerador

-tal vez tengas razón y no deba ilusionarme-sentándome el el sofá para después encender el televisor

-Pero resultó ser Cierto ser algo tan nuevo nuevo porque?-Pues porque es diferente a todo he're Pues atrevidos e ingeniosos en muy sincera y tu tan bien complementa la encajera piezo como rompecabezas y no en sí la Gente Recuerda a la Tierra cambio

-pues tal vez el tiempo decida que va hacer cada una de nostras porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira Peter- mirándola coquetamente

Soltando su risita de histérica-jajajaja no se de que hablas solo platicamos a la hora del almuerzo y nada mas como todos los días

-si pues ya sabes lo que dicen que las rutinas se vuelven leyes-bostezando-la verdad creo que me iré a dormir tengo que entrar temprano me toca mi área a la primera

-ok hasta mañana descansa y no pienses o no dormirás.

Al siguiente día la mañana transcurrió de forma normal ninguna de la tres primeras horas me tocaba con Edward ya que era mi área de exactas por mi carrera elegida aun seguía soñando con ser una muy buena arquitecta.

Estaba llegando con 10 min de retardo gracias a la recepcionista que me mando a llamar cuando no me buscaban creo que la edad a veces le afecta los sentido sobretodo el del escucha iba corriendo con dos de mis libretas en mano sabia que hoy veríamos lo del proyecto final de física así que no me podía perder esa clase a dos pasos de entrar al salón me tropecé con alguien

-lo siento iba tan rápido no era mi intención lo juro enserio que torpe espero no haberte lastimado ni haber maltratado lo que lleves en las manos-hablando mientras me agachaba para recoger las cosas claro dije todo esto tan rápido como las tarifas que pasan en la tele de los concursos

-tranquila y respira-escuche su voz y me tranquilízate- además las hojas no son mías son Emmet y si sabe que se cayeron por tu culpa no se enojara

-lo siento Edward enserio no era mi intención-para antes de que te de un ataque respiratorio venias corriendo cierto?

-de hecho si porque se me hacia tarde-bueno creo que debemos de entrar antes de que se nos haga más tarde-bunas tarde profesora podemos pasar es que se nos hizo tarde pero tuvimos un accidente aquí afuera con unas hojas-dijo Edward con una seguridad que sorprendía a cualquiera

-claro que si sr Edward además no tengo quejas de la srita. siempre es de las mas puntuales-invitándonos a pasar con la mano

Al salir de clase era hora del almuerzo así que todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería

-mientras me formaba junto a Rosalie Edward llego y me abrazó

-¿Qué harás este sábado?-sin soltarme me lo dijo en forma de secreto

-pues hasta el momento no tengo nada planeado ¿Por qué?-le conteste sin soltarme de su abrazo pues me gustaba su olor me relajaba

-¿qué tal si salimos al cine ya sabes podemos ver cualquiera que quieras-ahora si me soltó y pensé "_noooo"_

-pues sería buena adema-que tal si el sábado vamos a cenar al nuevo restaurante twilight-me interrumpió Emmet, mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de siempre

-pues a mí me parece una muy buena idea-Rosalie contesto-a mi también contesto-pues yo digo que sería bueno salir de la rutina .Erick como siempre apoyando a su amigo-pues acepto la invitación contesté tratando de olvidar lo interrupción

-pero tiene que ser en la noche porque yo ya tenía planes para el día –contesto Edward y yo me quede con cara de qué? No se supone que me estabas invitando al salir a cine

-pues está bien entonces como a qué hora-yo digo que como a las ocho dijo Mike entrando a la conversación-a las ocho me parece bien dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo-ok ya está hecho dijo Emmet terminando de comer mi manzana dieron el toque bravo tocaba matemáticas mi materia favorita tal vez era porque era la que más se me facilita al entrar a la clase como siempre Edward se sentó junto a mí y me dijo:

-no creas que se me olvido que aceptaste mi invitación para el cine-guiñándome el ojo

-así claro –tratando de sonar cortante .entonces paso por ti a a las 10?-me dijo asegurando

-que como que alas 10 pensé que íbamos a ir en la tarde-un poco confundida conteste-a si pero quiero que me acompañes antes a un lugar entonces a las 10 está bien ¿?

-pues si eso creo además Alice no va estar se va el viernes en la tarde a visitar a sus abuelos-ok entonces no se diga mas a esa hora paso por ti

Terminando la clase me dirigí a comprar un material para uno de mis proyecto al llegar al departamento me encontré con Alice en la mesa haciendo un proyecto de humanidades

-hola loca que tal tu día?-dije siendo sarcástica-pues no se creo que no entiendo lo lógica de este problema pero creo que mañana le preguntare al profesor-cerrando la tapa de su libreta y a ti qué tal te fue?

Pues bien creo en lo que cabe-acostándome y cerrando los ojos-el sábado saldré con Edward-solté la bomba antes de que se enterara por alguien mas

-pues me alegra a qué hora pasa por ti-a las 9 – no crees que es muy tarde-no es por la mañana –que? Que piensan a hacer todo el día

-no lo se dice que quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar –ok te deseo un muy buen día pero quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles….

Ok .. aunque sé quesea creer en nada importante?

-pues yo creo que sí , no te has dado cuenta vas a pasar todo el día con el….


	3. lo mas lento -

Capitulo 3

O por dios no me había dado cuenta de eso iba a pasar todo el día con Edward, digo no es si nunca hubiera estado tiempo suficiente con el pero no solos-

El sábado me levanté temprano me bañe, y me arregle no desayune porque me lo pidió Edward justo cuando termine de acomodar unas cosas de la sala tocaron el interruptor y su voz sonó diciendo que si le abría lo hice de inmediato

-Hola buenos días ¿lista?-pregunto iba vestido casual con una playero con cuello tipo v color azul cielo unos jeans y unos zapatos café

-¿yo? Siempre-soltando una risita de nervio

-jajaja que graciosa anda vamos que se nos hace tarde y muero de hambre-dijo jalando de mi mano .Al salir me abrió la puerta de su coche volvo y en el camino íbamos cantando _"runaway baby"_ de brumo mars

-o por dios amo a ese tipo-dije al terminar de cantar

-¿enserio? Pero no canta que digamos así que bien!-dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo

-oye ¿a dónde vamos?-no aguantaba más la intriga

-no seas curiosa ya verás cuando lleguemos-soltando una carcajada el chofer del auto de junto volteo a verlo

Cuando estacionó el coche lo hizo enfrente de un portón muy grande-¿dónde estamos?-pregunte admirando el portón color café-estamos en casa de mis abuelos

-jajaja bromeas no?-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- o por dios y yo ¿vengo asi?-dije observándome llevaba unos jeans una playera verde jade que era mi color preferido y unas votas café

-que no venimos a una pasarela, venimos a desayuno familiar-dijo con el tono mas tranquilo que he escuchado en mi vida

-que! Bromeas si es familiar ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-irritándome y poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-para mi tu eres parte de mi familia asi que vamos- me jalo y entrelazo nuestras manos-¿lista ahora?

-no lo sé y ¿si no le agrado?-dije cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarme-lo harás porque a mí me caes bien –dijo esto para después darme un beso el cual fue muy diferente a los que había dado en mi vida además tenía varios mese sin dar uno pero fue un momento muy especial sentir sus labios en los míos. Después de eso me jalo literalmente hacia el jardín en el cual había una mesa y ahí estaban su mamá sus dos hermanos y su abuelo debía de suponer

-hola buenos días, ella es Bella-dijo mientras los saludaba a todos

-por fin conozco a la famosa bella de la que tanto he oído-dijo su abuelo acercándose para abrazarme

-es mas bonita de lo que me habías dicho-dijo el menor de sus hermanos Gael según sabia yo

-pues muchas gracias y tú también eres muy guapo-dije y Edward me ofreció sentarme entre él y su abuelo

-mira bella ya habías escuchado mucho de ti así que no te sientas incomoda te conocemos más de lo que crees, y se que estas en desventaja pero no te sientas presionada -dijo tan dulcemente su madre que me hizo sentir segura de donde me encontraba

-muchas gracias eso es muy amable de su parte y no crean que Edward no ha hablado de ustedes los conozco aunque sea poco-dije dejando atrás la pena

-creo que ya se te fue la pena no es así-dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que me daba un codazo

-Edward déjala en paz-dijo su abuelo a la defensiva

Durante el desayuno estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales su madre nos invitó a comer y gustosos aceptamos mientras ella iba a comprar unas cosas nos quedamos solos un momento

-vez no fue tan difícil-dijo abrazándome por atrás

-pues no, no lo fue-mientras yo seguía apreciando los portarretratos de la sal

-ahora entiendes el plan del día ¿no?-dijo dejando su aliento en mi oreja-digo porque te recuerdo que en la tarde tenemos que ir al cine

-osea que tu ya tenias todo el día planeado-pregunte mientras me volteaba para poderlo ver a los ojos

-pues algo así- rodeándome la cintura-me gustas

-no te creo-se lo dije muy segura- asa no me cree-respondió acercándose más a mi-si no te creo

Y fue entonces que me volvió a besar y esta vez si le respondí poniéndole las manos en el cabello sabia que a él le gustaba que le hicieran piojito y él me apretó mas, nos separamos porque oímos el portón cerrar eso decía que su madre había terminado de hacer las compras para la comida.

Me ofrecí a ayudarla y en la cocina empezamos a charlar había una ventana que daba al jardín y podía ver a Edward jugar con Gael:

-él es bueno – dijo cuando me atrapó observándolo

-si lo se lo conozco desde hace mas de tres años-dije sin apartar mi vitaa de ese punto

-te quiere eres la primera que trae a la casa, dice que quiere hacer las cosas diferentes contigo que esta vez, quiere que sea bueno y hacer todo como se debe de hacer, no lo quiere arruinar

-a veces trata de esconderse en una personalidad que no es la suya pero conozco bien su interior y honestamente confío mucho en él asi que no tiene de que preocuparse-dije rebanando los jitomates para la ensalada

-lo sé tienes una mirada que dice quien eres y dejas ver tu su interior sin ningún obstáculo y tu sonrisa dice mucho de ti

Después de almorzar entre risas por las anécdotas contadas de su abuelo y chistes de sus hermanos me dijo que era hora de despedirnos.

-bueno señores todo estuvo muy delicioso pero nos tenemos retirar-dijo levantándose de la mesa a la vez que yo lo seguía

-eta bien por esta ocasión los dejare ir pero para la próxima, la tendrás que retener por mas tiempo está bien-dijo el abuelo mientras me daba un largo abrazo.

Al salir de la casa nos adentramos al coche

-¿y a dónde vamos?-pregunte mientras bajaba el cristal

-pues al cine ¿no recuerdas que fue mi pretexto de la invitación?-con la costumbre de dejar de ver al frente

-a ok. ¿Cuál es la que veremos?-pues no se tal vez la de patinando por la pasión es una comedia –contestó-ok me parece bien

Al entrar al cine compró los boletos y después fuimos a comprar un par de golosinas estábamos peleando porque no me dejó pagar, entonces cuando nos pusimos en la fila para entrar a la sala me saludaron unos ex compañeros de la secundaria

-Bella?-pregunto óscar mientras me robaba un beso en la mejilla un abrazo

-¿Cómo has estado?-dijo José mientras se acercaba

-hola pues bien que bueno es encontrarlos-respondí saludándolos-amm él es Edward, Edward ellos son Oscar y José unos amigos de años

-oo que tal mucho gusto-dijo mientras les daba la mano de manera de saludo

-pues mucho gusto yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlos entrar a su función-dijo José mientras se despedía de mi y de Edward y así Edward y yo nos adentramos a la sala que nos correspondía

-agradables, pero he de reconocer que a quien le dio más gusto encontrarte fue a Oscar no.-empezando a acomodar

-será porque ¿más de una vez se me insinuó? claro que eso fue en la secundara-dijo robando un puño de palomitas-pero no le hice nunca caso

-y puedo saber el ¿Por qué?-mientras tomaba refresco-porque al mismo tiempo le dijo a katnis que si tendría una oportunidad con ella (mi mejor amiga que la conocía desde el kínder)

-el genio hizo eso?-si gracias a que nos contábamos todo nos dimos cuenta y no le hicimos caso

-y a mi ¿me vas a ser caso?-pregunto mientras se removía de su lugar para verme mejor

-honestamente te quiero muchísimo pero estoy algo confundida-dijo mientras agachaba la mira-bueno con algo se empieza ¿no? Mientras me robaba otro beso, cuando nos separamos

-encerio tienes que dejar de hacer eso o me voy a enojar mucho-dije tratando de sonar seria

Empezó la película y creo que nunca me había reido tanto en mi vida al salir me marco Emmet a mi celular

-a que hora piensas llegar a Twilight-dijo algo desesperado

-apoco ya están allá-dije tratando de calmarlo

-si bueno solo faltan Edward y tu pero ahorita le marco-me contesto con un poco de interferencia por el ruido del lugar

-a si no es necesario esta aquí conmigo ya vamos para alla ¿esta bien?-dije volteando a ver a Edward que encendia el coche

-¿Cómo que están juntos donde andaban?-dijo en forma de regaño

-e si bueno vamos para alla no te escucho bien-dije terminando la llamada

-¿esta molesto no es asi?-dijo mientras ponía la calefacción ya que hacia algo de frio

-si pero no le des mas motivos actúa como si nada-mientras me ponía una chamarra de mezclilla que había subido en la parte de atrás

-HOLA-dije a todos cuando al fin llegamos

-vaya hasta que se dignan a llegar dijo Erick-es que fuimos al cine-dijo Edward mientras los saludaba

-a claro gracias pro invitarnos a acompañarlos- dijo Emmet mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla-déjalos es que íbamos a ser mal tercio jajajaja-dijo Rosalie mientras me sentaba a su lado

La noche transcurrió sin mas defectos o regaños por parte de nuestros amigos entonces como a las 12 empezamos a bailar Emmet y yo para animarlos después se pararan los demás entonces empezamos a platicas-¿Qué es lo que se tren ustedes dos?-pues en realidad ni yo misma los se?-lo único que pido es que estén contentos, mira el es diferente cuando esta contigo es decente mas relajado menos estúpido para que me entiendas y tu eres mas segura y no se harian buena pareja asi que tiene mi bendición-ok era lo que mas me preocupaba-no es verdad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Bella?-que salga lastimada no llegar hacer lo que el espera-no lo creo eres mas de lo que se merece

Terminó la canción y fuimos a beber nuestras respectivas bebidas, al llegar nuevamente al pista. Mi nueva pareja era Edward tal vez por la hora cambiaron el genero de las canciones por unas mas lentas

-y que haz pensado-dijo mientas me abrazaba-no lo se quiero ir lo mas lento que se pueda-dije metiendo mi cabeza en su pecho-ya sabes no hacerlo publico te quiero pero creo que lo mejor es ver si en verdad funciona y despues hacerlo publico

-si esa es la única condición que pones la acepto con mucho gusto…


End file.
